A Funny Thing Happened
by skabs
Summary: i just couldn't leave my crossovers alone. LiCC and Kyo FB decide to join a dojo. There they meet up with a guy who has even more quirks than they do!
1. Default Chapter

Hey everybody! i just had to do this! I keep drawing these parallels between my favorite manga (s- what is the plural for manga? anyway-) so this is just me fooling around. Its goingto be short, and it's not really related to my CC + FB crossover. I just have Li there to explain magical terms, otherwise it would just be Kyo... and if you think really hard you'll come up with a scenario that just turns me to giggles whenever i thinkof a fight between Ranma andKyo...

so onwith the show- None of the characters in this fan fic belong to me, they are the propertys of Clamp, Natsuki Takaya, and Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

Kyo Sohma had bright orange hair that had been the scourge of his younger days, still whenever anyone taunted him about it he would defend himself. Kyo had started martial arts because the man who adopted him after his mother died had been a sensei at their familys dojo. The Sohma's were all inclusive, the talents that lead them down the famed path of mastery in their art were prized. Kyo was a natural at fighting, but he had not found a style he felt he could adapt to his own. He asked his closest friend to walk with him in a tour of dojos in their district.

* * *

Syaoran Li met Kyo when they were children. An incident involving an ancient magic and Kyo's own family curse had tied the boys together and despite, or maybe because of this, they found themselves friends in their later years. Li was from China, sprouted from a long line of wizards and martial arts masters, he had learned everything he possibly could before moving to Tomoeda, Japan, to search for a missing link in his family's legacy.

* * *

They were as different as night and day. One with bright orange hair and a temper quickly set to full blast, the other with calm brown features and a settled, disciplined soul. Nevertheless they set out to find a challenge worthy of their separate goals.

The boys found themselves outside a dojo in Tokyo, just a quick train ride from their hometown, where a printed wooden sign held their interest.

They stood in front of the dojo, their eyes reading the sign to the left of the doors.

"Anything Goes Martial Arts School." Kyo crossed his arms over his chest and tilted his head in puzzlement. "Indiscriminate Grappling,huh?"

"I believe it means that they will take on any skill and fight with it." Li was slightly more versed in the lore surrounding the dojo. "I heard that once they entered a figure skating competition."

"They fought on ice skates?" Kyo stood straight and looked at Li with the same expression he gave the sign. "That could get dangerous with sharp skates."

"Hai." Li, as impassive as ever, agreed.

"Sounds interesting, you wanna go in?"

"Hai."

* * *

The two teenage boys were greeted at the door by a young woman in an apron. Obviously they had taken her away from her cleaning.

"Welcome, my name is Kasume Tendo, may I help you?" she flipped the end of a dark brown pony-tail over her shoulder and bowed politely. Kyo and Li each bowed back, Kyo looked at Li to begin introductions.

"I am Syaoran Li, this is Kyo Sohma. We have heard interesting things about your dojo, we were wondering if the sensei were in?"

Before Kasumi could answer a gust of wind shot past her. Her skirt ruffled as Li blinked.

"Was that a panda?"

* * *

They were lead into the practice room. Kasumi assured them that she would find her father and send him to them to explain the practices of Anything Goes.

"Please just wait here. Thank you." She left with a head bow and slid the door closed behind her.

"That was a panda." Li stated as Kyo looked over to him.

"And a young girl, the young girl was chasing the panda." Just because he was confused didn't mean that he missed much.

"I guess it's a common thing in this house, to have a panda fighting a young girl." Li took a breath and let it out, "this could get interesting."

The door slid open, the young girl in question stepped inside.

"Crazy old-man." she drawled, then paused and looked at the two boys. "Oi, who are you?" she demanded, crossing her arms over an impressive chest. Her red pony-tail was braided and stuck out at an odd angle from her head, her eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"We are students of the arts. Your sign outside was puzzling. We were waiting for your sensei for an explanation." Li answered without giving his name. The young girl was rude for demanding it, so he did not feel the need to enlighten her.

"My sensei, cheah, right." she snorted.

"Are you not a student here?" Li asked, his formality impressing Kyo, who felt like popping at the girls rudeness.

"No. I'll eventually be the master here, so I guess I could enlighten you, as you put it." She flopped down on the cushion in front of Li, her elbow resting on one knee, her chin resting on her fist.

"Excuse me?"

"Oi, sorry, I'm Ranma Saotome, I'm the heir to the vast Anything Goes Martial Arts legacy." she bowed her head belatedly recalling manners. "Sorry I was so abrupt, my dad won't leave me alo…" she paused, then jumped to the side as a dagger suddenly appeared in her cushion. Muttering under her breath she stalked to the sliding paper doors. "Whoever threw that better show themselves now!"

"I think we may have come on the wrong day." Kyo leaned over to whisper to Li.

"This is interesting." Li's eye's narrowed.

"What?"

"Her aura is exceptionally static." Li heard Kyo's sigh and put up with his friends exasperation. "Well it is Kyo. This girl is not what she seems. And the panda currently sitting on a branch in that tree outside has a similar aura." Ranma looked over at Li and smiled.

"He'll come down eventually, when he realizes he's been-" Ranma turned her back and walked back to the cushion, plucked the dagger out of it and resumed her seated position. "He left. Hopefully he'll leave me alone for the rest of the day."

"He?"

"My father." Ranma nodded out the window, "He's the panda."

"He is cursed?" Kyo asked, trying to fit it in with what he knew of curses.

"We fell into some cursed springs a year ago." Ranma shrugged, "He turns into a panda every now and again." he didn't mention though, that Genma Saotome seemed to prefer being a panda to a human.

"You have not found a cure yet?"

"Hey, my entire being is filled with finding a cure!"

"Having your father turn into a panda must be difficult for you." Kyo sympathized.

"Hell no, he can be a stupid panda if he wants!" Ranma spat out.

"Ranma?"

"Kasumi?

"I cannot find my father, would you like to show these two around the dojo?" Kasumi smiled pleasantly as she opened the door to the hall. "Akane is practicing in the lower room, I'm sure she'd show these two basics if you were to join her."

"Oi, tomboy is practicing? Should I change or…?" Ranma got up and started unbuttoning her shirt. Li and Kyo looked away hastily.

"Ranma!" Kasumi scolded and crossed the room. "Modesty, please!" She grabbed Ranma's hand as the girl smirked.

"They'd find out sooner or later Kasumi, and I don't want to get this shirt wet again! It'll fade, and its my favorite shirt!"

"Turn around at least! I'll go get you some hot water."

Kasumi left the room with a huff. Kyo's cheeks were burning bright red, Li just set his face into a stony indifference.

"Sorry, sometimes I forget about that whole female thing." Ranma shrugged, "I spent the majority of my childhood camping and training with my dad, modesty isn't really something we spent a lot of time on."

"Ranma, no excuses, here give me that shirt." she grabbed the shirt from Ranma's hand and gave her a hot kettle of water. Without warning Ranma dumped the entire steaming cauldron over her head.

HIS head…

Li watched, transfixed, as the young girl sprouted several inches in height and lost several more from her chest. Muscles formed along his limbs that could only come from several years of constant practice and toning, while the bright red hair dulled into a jet black that rivaled coal.

"Some curse…" Kyo breathed out, wishing it was so easy for him.

Ranma Saotome, the boy version, stood in front of the others and shook the water from his braid. His voice was much deeper than Kyo had gotten used to when he thanked Kasumi for the water and took back his shirt.

"Come on, lets go find my fiance, we'll show you round."

* * *

so, whatdya tink so far? eh? 


	2. ha!

enjoy as the chaos begins!

* * *

Akane was kicking the crap out of a sand bag when Ranma stepped through the door with Kyo and Li in tow. She wore a tank top under an open gi, sweat poured down her face as she grunted against impact. Her dark black hair was contained under a sweat band with the kanji for "die" on it.

"Hey, tomboy." Ranma called out in a greeting, Akane ignored him and continued her exersize.

"So, this is our wieght room." Ranma smiled when Akane faltered, flung her head around and glared.

"Obviously." Li muttered, his attention caught by the girls flaring aura. She was pissed.

"Ok, so this is the weight room, where are the weights?" Kyo asked. Akane turned around and marched over.

"They've all been obliterated in one way or another, by this jerk!" she pushed Ranma and shoved him back a step. Kyo watched as Ranma let the girl push him around. He was positive that, if he wanted to, the boy could annialate the girl by poking her. But Ranma got a little gleam in his eye, like he was enjoying himself.

"How do you obliterate weights?"

"Its complicated." Ranma smiled.

"He kicked most of them." Akane burst out, "When i was using them!"

"You can damage weights by kicking them?" Li asked, impressed.

"I was temporarily under a spell of invincibility. It was weird to say the least. And the weights were an accident, i didn't mean to break them to dust."

"So you do stuff like this alot then huh?"

"Spells, curses... yeah, alot of stuff."

"He is like a magnet for every unpredictable stupid thing in the entire world!" Akane pushed Ranma again, but he didn't move this time.

"Its not my fault!" he yelled in her face. Eyes flashed dangerously as he started to walk forward, "And what about you? You get into the same kind of shit i do all the time!"

"Like what?"

"The time you got turned into a doll."

"That was your fault if i remember correctly."

"How about Ryoga?"

"He came to Tokyo to fight you!"

"So what? You want me to leave?"

"Yeah! GO!" Akane stalked to a door pulled out a bucket and before Ranma could even blink, threw the water straight at Ranma's head. Once again Li couldn't blink as he watched the transformation. It was impressive. But before anyone could say anything, Ranma was stalking toward the door. Still transforming his balance was off, so she stumbled, against Kyo.

"NO!" Kyo jerked back too late. A huge

PUFF

and a hazy cloud blanked out the two teens.


	3. cat fist

"GYAAAAHH!"

As the smoke cleared Li looked over at their host. The hideous scream seemed out of place for a man who was experienced in transmutations. But Ranma was hiding behind Akane as Kyo sighed and averted hia gaze. Ranma was shaking, her hands held Akane's arms in a death grip. The girl sighed, looked at Kyo and chuckled.

"I didn't think I hit him with the water. I'm sorry." she bowed politly.

"No, you didn't." Li agreed and bowed back, "We should apologize."

"Why? Its not like I did anything wrong!" Kyo yowled, fixing Li with an angry glare.

"We did not disclose the curse Kyo, it would only have been polite after Ranma shared his condition with us." Li looked over at where the girl was cowering. "Is she going to be alright? I would think this wouldn't come as a great shock, considering…"

"Ranma is deathly afraid of cats." Akane ran her hands over the shaking girls grip and made shushing noises. "Is there any way to change him back? I'm guessing hot water won't work?"

"No, we just have to wait for him to pop back up." Li bent down to collect the clothes Kyo shrank out of, and held them ready for when the boy changed back. "Um, if nudity bothers you, you might want to turn around for a little bit."

"I think modesty left the house when Ranma moved in." Akane smiled, "but we'll go get tea or something before Ranma goes into a coma."

"Mew?" a tiny noise came from the back door that Akane was trying to get Ranma maneuvered through, away from Kyo who blocked the front entrance.

"Mew?" Ranma looked puzzled, then looked down by her feet. Then her feet suddenly left the floor as a kitten tried to walk across them. She was hanging off of Akane by the time three more cats trailed into the dojo. They made a straight beeline toward Kyo, who sighed and passively angled himself away from the playful kittens.

"Cats…. C-c-c-c-c-ats…" Ranma started giggling as the room started getting crowded.

"No, Ranma, it's allright…" Akane was starting to sound slightly panicked herself.

"I'm sorry." Kyo looked at Akane and even with the cat face she could tell he was irritated, "they just show up."

"HAeeeheeeaheheaehaheee…" Ranma was loosing her grip on Akane as the shaking increased. Then, suddenly she stopped. "Yowr." she yowled. Kyo looked up at the girl and tilted his head.

"Why'd he just say, "Cat-fist?"

Akane smiled tightly and tried to turn around fast enough to catch the girl who just bounded off her shoulders and into the middle of the room. She then bounced from the floor to the wall to the door outside.

"Ranma!" she yelled after her.

"What?"

"When there are too many cats around Ranma gets really scared and actually retreats into a cat mind-set. She's very dangerous right now!" Li followed her to the porch and saw what the girl meant. Ranma was sitting in a tree, but the rock she jumped from had been shorn to ribbons as if by cat claws.

PUFF

"Oi!" Kyo had just turned back, Li turned around and saw the boy sitting cross legged on the floor, still covered by cats. "Pants! Please!" Li tossed his clothes through the door and turned back around to see Akane getting up on the shredded stone.

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty…"

"Akane-san…"

"Its alright, I'm really the only one who can calm her down." but just as she said that Ranma jumped up, startling her. She pin wheeled her arms rapidly, trying to regain her balance on top of the stone, fragments. Li moved to catch her as Ranma landed at the base of the tree.

"Thanks." Akane sighed as Li's arms wrapped around her waist and he gently set her on the ground. Kyo appeared at the door and leaned against the frame.

"Li, we need to get rid of all the cats." Kyo drawled as Ranma's glare became evident. She was aiming a death stare at Li, who suddenly realized that his hands were still on Akane's waist.

"Yarrrrrrrl." Ranma growled.

"Um, Li…" Kyo took a hesitant step forward.

"I get the drift Kyo, thanks." Li let his hands drop to his sides as Ranma launched her self at him.

"YAWRL!"

"WIND! CREATE A BINDING AROUND RANMA!" he shot out his hand and shouted to the elements. Ranma ran smack into an invisible wall. She growled crankily.

"Been practicing?" Kyo asked as Akane turned to look at the boys weirdly.

"Incantations are too long, besides they're really only used for formal things."

"Ah."

"I know this is an odd thing to say," Akane hesitated but made up her mind to finish the sentence. "You guys are weird."


	4. fight!

Ranma calmed down after Li deposited her on Akane's lap. The others just sat on the porch with her, waiting for Ranma to snap out of it.

"So, Is it always so interesting around here?"

"Oh. Yeah." Akane replied shortly. "After Ranma moved in a few years ago, things like this have become normal."

"I'm not sure this is the best place to be training Kyo." Li muttered as Akane leaned down to check on Ranma's progress. "With mishaps like this happening all the time, discipline here must be incredibly relaxed." With Li, his entire life revolved around discipline and control. He possessed an incredible amount of magical energy that required a part of him to be aware of it at all times. In a chaotic situation like the one that they had just gone through Li could pitch hit and solve problems with a rapidity that sometimes surprised others. But the calm Chinese preferred controlled situations.

"Yeah, the amount of gender confusion around here is enough to make the CAT insane." Kyo agreed, but didn't really see how lax discipline was necessarily a bad thing. "I'd like to fight them though, just to see how tough they are."

"Yeah." Li grinned, he'd been thinking that too.

Once Ranma had calmed down the two visitors explained their situation and decision to the couple, and they agreed. Ranma mostly because he really hated not remembering what happened when he turned into a "cat" and was really finding himself nervous around Kyo, Akane because she really didn't care to have two more people with weird abilities around her.

But they agreed to a match. Kyo vs. male Ranma. Akane vs. Li.

* * *

"You do realize that having these at the same time in the same area, we are most likely to…"

"Yeah, it'll be interesting."

"Don't worry Li, I'll save you from Akane if you need it."

"Very funny, I was going to say the same to you."

"Huh?"

"Duck."

Li pulled Kyo down just as Akane's foot shoved through the suddenly empty space.

"Nice." Kyo looked up at her form and nodded, impressed. Li and Kyo sprung apart from each other and took up stances. Ranma, back in boy mode, grinned and took up a stance of his own. Kyo frowned, he'd never seen anyone start out with their hands at their sides before.

"Li."

"Defensive!" Li shot out, after a quick glance taken ducking out from under Akane's fist. She was fast, but he was faster. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her toward him. Rolling onto his back he flipped her across the room into a pile of pads in the corner. She tumbled in midair and landed on her feet.

Kyo, having determined that Ranma would not make the first move, decided that since the phrase, "Anything goes" seemed to be a keyword in the dojo, that mewling a bit should be useful. He may not have the vocal cords of a cat, but he knew what one sounded like. Ranma instantly tensed, Kyo used that moment to attack.


	5. stand up, sit down, fight, fight, fight!

_Kyo, having determined that Ranma would not make the first move, decided that since the phrase, "Anything goes" seemed to be a keyword in the dojo, that mewling a bit should be useful. He may not have the vocal cords of a cat, but he knew what one sounded like. Ranma instantly tensed, Kyo used that moment to attack_.

His foot sliced through the air as Ranma's eyes narrowed, his head tilting to the side to avoid the kick.

"Dirty trick," he admonished, but grinned as his arm swept up to capture Kyos leg under it. Kyo had a moment to deliberate, and when Ranmas ankle tried to hook his, the free leg was already up at Ranma's neck. His hands hit the mat, his body twisted, and Ranma tumbled to the ground. Kyo landed with his feet apart, his hands held tensed at his side.

"Hey, anything means ANYthing," Kyo backed out of range as Ranma flipped up and settled down, one leg bent in front his arms held ready with fists just under his jaw line.

One arm flung to the side as Li jumped into his space, blocking a high spin kick and then ducking and twirling away from Akane's jump kick. As she went sailing over him, Kyo tumbled underneath and pulled Li from harms way. Standing up with his back to his friends, they took on identical stances and waited for the Saotome students to react.

* * *

Ranma hadn't been in a normal fight for what seemed like decades. He knew that Li could pull crazy magic tricks out of his bag, and both the boys had aura's that rivaled his most impressive opponents ever, but neither boy seemed inclined to fight with anything other than their fists and feet. Considering that Akane probably wouldn't have been able to keep up with aura-shots, he found himself grateful to the boys. 

But as a foot lashed into his chest, knocking him a few yards back, he found he wasn't that grateful.

* * *

While Kyo had Ranma at a bit of a retreat, Li found himself a bit pressed to keep up with Akane's swings. She was well trained, in the way that a natural fighter was trained. That was saying that she had no set pattern to her attack, and Li just wasn't expecting some of her more wild attacks. She managed a fist to his shoulder, pushing him back, before he realized that she was tiring quickly. She'd been working off a mad that morning, burning off a lot of energy she would have otherwise saved. Li was comparatively fresh as a daisy, though dodging her attempts was more problematic than he'd been expecting. He's seen several openings that he would have taken if she were a man, and he chided himself harshly, knowing that Kyo wouldn't have hesitated. But growing up with four older sisters had taught him early what they would, and would not allow in a friendly sparring match. 

Akane swore in her head as she missed Li by a hairsbreadth. She knew that their fight had to end soon, and was well aware that he hadn't taken, and would not take several fighting stances with her. When his foot connected solidly, but lightly with the side of her rib cage she ducked under a return kick and grabbed his leg, twisted it under her arm and ended up with her back to his, ankle caught under her armpit.

* * *

Ranma flipped off the wall and landed his heel in Kyo's shoulder. The cat hissed and twisted away, arm flung out to catch his opponents leg still in midair. With a ruthless twitch Ranma was on the floor and Kyo was backing up, rolling his shoulder to ease the ache. Ranma jumped up and pressed his advantage, running toward his opponent he smiled rowdily when Kyo growled and ducked under a lighting quick set of punches. It wasn't easy, but it wasn't as hard as Kyo was expecting to keep track of the attacks. 

Kyo sputtered his hair sticking up as if attracted to a lighting storm, as one hand shot up, grabbed Ranma's fist and flipped the dark haired fighter over his shoulder… and into Li and Akane's stalemate.

Li saw the dark shadow out of the corner of his eye, stopped struggling against Akane's hold, and let her drag him to the floor just as Ranma sailed overhead.

"I've never enjoyed loosing quite so much," Li heard himself say as Akane landed on him, her body fully pressed against his own. He chuckled as she blushed bright red, her face hidden on his chest.

Ranma sat against the far wall, his eyes closed as a chunk of drywall fell from the body indentation on the wall above him. Kyo stood at the opposite side of the room, relaxed into a defensive crouch just in case Ranma felt up for another round.

As his eyes opened, Ranma took in the scene. Li, was helping Akane to her feet, and Kyo wasn't even breathing hard. Laughing, he got to his feet and crossed the room. Kyo straightened and bowed after Ranma did, formally ending the match.

"You wanna come back next week?"

* * *

the end


End file.
